Dessert
by Kozga Nitt
Summary: Oneshot. KakaxGai, lemons n' limes n' a little fluff. Gai throws a party for Lee and the team when Lee finally becomes a Chuunin, and Kakashi team attends as well. But why won't Kakashi eat the cake bought for them to munch on?


**(Note: I'm back! And I got the greatest idea as soon as I finished that GaaraxLee fan fiction. I'm surprised myself, but I've NEVER written a KakashixGai fanfic. So I decided, why not give it a try? This one's one-shot, cuz' I'm too lazy to put numerous chapters in it. And, as always, I gladly take the pains of constructive criticism. Just as long as you don't do a little unbearable fan girl rant, kay'? Kay'. So, without further ado, bring on the yaoi!!)**

**(One more Note: Not sure how in-character this is gonna be, considering I know that Lee and Tenten become chuunin, but Neji did as well, didn't he? DIDN'T HE?? Ah, well, I'll have to let the people decide. Enjoy.)**

**Rock Lee's eyes widened with joy, Tenten smiled warmly with gratitude, and Neji kept his face serious, as their sensei brought out what he was hiding from behind him. It was small, though they would've never expected Gai-sensei to make anything really big, but it was a very beautifully decorated cake, and that made up for all of the smallness that it also was. Gai laid it on the table which everyone sat at, and brought out a lighter. As soon as the flame appeared on the end of it, it ignited with all three of the enormous candles that rested half-way inside of the cake. Gai had a proud grin on his face.**

"**Go on, my youthful students! Blow them out!" he said fervently. The three blew out their own candle, and everyone clapped. Gai stared at the many familiar faces that sat around the table. Naruto and Sakura, and his long-time rival, Kakashi, sat on the opposite side of the table as his students. He had also invited Hinata to come, who was at the very end of the table. Naruto grinned widely. "Congrats on becoming Chuunin, you guys!" Lee stood from his chair and stretched a 'nice guy' pose across the table to him. "And I look forward to this day coming to you too, very soon, Naruto-kun!"**

"**Well?" Tenten said, gripping a knife that had been beside the cake and jammed it, blade-down, into the cake, "Are we going to let this cake sit here and go to bad, or are we going to eat it?" She did the pleasure of cutting it, and offered a piece to everyone. First Lee, then Neji, Gai, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, then Kakashi. Kakashi smiled politely from beneath his mouth mask. "No, thank you. I don't mean to be rude, Tenten, I just don't have the appetite right now for cake." Tenten hesitated, then nodded and ate it herself.**

**.BreaK.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lee and Kakashi were the last one's still at Gai's home. Lee youthfully embraced his sensei. "Thank you for everything, Gai-sensei!" Gai flashed a toothy grin. "You earned it, Lee. Like I always tell you, all of your efforts will be wasted if you don't believe in yourself, but hard work and a will pay off eventually, no matter how handicapped you may be!" Both of them became teary-eyed, and enjoyed another youthful hug before Lee finally set out for home. "Tomorrow is your first day as a Chuunin, Lee! Get a good night sleep, and I'll see you first thing in the morning!" Lee jerked up in a salute. "Ossu!" Gai nodded proudly, and returned inside.**

"**You don't like cake all of a sudden, aye, Kakashi?" he said to his rival, who had retired to the den of Gai's home. Kakashi hesitantly looked up from his book. "Did you say something?" Gai's eye twitched, and he grunted with anger. "Damn it, Kakashi, you always have to be so cool!" he thought. His anger, however, quickly faded into a playful smirk of a smile. "But that's why I like you. That's why we're rivals. You win this time." He walked up to Kakashi and plucked the book from his hand. He sat in front of him. "I **_**said**_**, you don't like cake all of a sudden, aye?" Kakashi shrugged. "I told Tenten, I didn't have much of an appetite for cake then." Gai grunted and grabbed his rival by the shoulder, pulling him to his feet. "You said 'then'. This is 'now'. There's plenty of cake left, and you were the only one who didn't eat any." He dragged Kakashi to the table, where the dregs of cake lay on a small plate. **

"**Go on," Gai said, pulling the plate to Kakashi's range and reaching for an unused spoon. Kakashi sighed and pulled his mask from his mouth. Gai's smirk spread gradually across his face as Kakashi spooned the cake and brought it to his mouth. As he chewed and swallowed, a small smudge of icing remained on the edge of his lips. Gai reached out a finger, wiping it away and licking from his finger teasingly. Kakashi hesitated with the next bite. He grew uncomfortable as Gai drew closer and closer to him, until he could feel his old rival's warm breath against his now exposed neck. He gently stroked his silver hair, near its roots, which sent a slight chill through his body.**

"**How is it?" he whispered into Kakashi's ear. Kakashi turned to face his ever teasing expression. ". . .What are you playing at, Gai?" He said, standing from his chair. Gai's swift arms snaked around Kakashi's waist and bound his hands behind his back with a powerful grip. They stared at each other, nose to nose, an unimpressed look facing a playful sneer. Gai stole the silence by mashing both of their lips together. His lips were warm, and full of flavour. Gai made a deep humming noise from the back of his throat to gradually soothe the surprised expression pasted on Kakashi's face. He jammed his tongue through Kakashi's lips to enter a whole new world that was his rival's mouth. He lapped his tongue around Kakashi's over and over until the other's own tongue became accustomed to what was happening inside of him. Gai slowly loosened his grip on Kakashi's waist to steady his head, running his fingers through his unruly hair. Kakashi gained his own grip on Gai's hips, which made them twitch slightly. **

**Gai lowered one hand from his rival's head to slowly unzip his vest, to which Kakashi responded by removing his own unzipped vest. Somehow the rest of their clothes seemed to melt away, until the two stood naked in front of each other, breathing heavily from the lack of air in kissing. Gai's smirk returned. "Mmm. Very sweet. . ." Reached for something, anything on the table, then felt a small bottle. He brought it up behind Kakashi, and saw that he had picked up a bottle of chocolate fudge. His smirk widened. He unscrewed the cap and began to drizzle the contents of the bottle onto his rival. Kakashi shivered as the sticky substance clung to his skin and hair. Gai dropped the bottle and hesitated, looking at his creation. He began licking away at the fudge that covered his rival, steadying him with one hand as Kakashi threw back his head to gasp, and smudged the sticky fudge across his body with the other. He made low moans of pleasure as his mouth filled with rich chocolate, and the faint taste of Kakashi's skin. He almost seemed to skip the man's torso until he began to kneel down, staring at the passion between his legs.**

"**Gai . . .what are you," Kakashi said before he was cut off by an explosion of odd feelings, as Gai closed his mouth over his member, and began licking and sucking at its tip inside of his mouth. **

"**Just give up, Kakashi. . ." he said, his rival's member still in his mouth. "I win this round."**

**(Note: What the crap? Please don't ask me where in the world this came from. I guess you could say, for lack of a better word, that this is what happens when I get REALLY bored. Ehehehe. . .reviews are always loved. ;;)**

**OUT**

**-Kozga Nitt**


End file.
